myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Albus Severus Potter
Albus is the second son and the second oldest child of Harry and Ginny. Albus was named after the headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus (Albus Dumberledore) and Severus (Severus Snape.) First book In the first book Albus was 9 years old and too young to attend Hogwarts. He first appeared at his house in the kitchen. He had been trying to stay awake when James came running screaming he had gotten his letter. Albus then urged James to read his letter out loud. Albus then went with James and their family to Diagon alley so James could buy his school supplies. Then sometime in September, Albus went with his parents and sister to Diagon alley so Harry could buy an owl. He then went with them to Luna Lovegood’s house so Harry could return Luna's owl which he had borrowed. Then during the holidays Albus was at the house in James’s room when Lily was attacked. Albus was brought to Hogwarts with the other children for safe keeping. He stayed with the other underage children in the room of requirements with Molly and Ron. However he had to leave once the holidays were over. Unlike his cousins and Abby's siblings Albus didn't go to the safe house in the ministry of magic. This was known because when lily was rescued Albus had been up in his room sleeping. He then appeared at king cross station with his parents and Lily waiting for James and Olivia to arrive home. He then attended the tribute with his family. Book 2 In book 2 Albus was 10-11 years old. He first appeared at home getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. He was holding hands with his younger sister Lily who he is very protective of. When he and his family arrived at Diagon alley, they were met by Ali. He followed Ali to the wand shop. When it was first mentioned his sister was having nightmares, Albus got her a glass of water. The second time he got a quill and parchment and wrote down everything Lily said about the dreams. He then had to clean up spilled ink on Lily's desk. Albus was asleep in his room the night Umbridge was killed. In January Albus was asked to retrieve potion ingredients from the potions closet. However none of the ingredients were there. Then when Ginny went to check his room, Albus went with her. He was part of the tribute. Book 3 In book 3 Albus was 11-12 years old and a first year Griffandore at Hogwarts. He first appeared at home at the table. He was not directly mentioned except when Lily gave him his letter. Albus was then at the wand shop. There the first wand he tried chose him. Once all the 11 year olds got their wands, Albus went with his dad and the others to buy the rest of his school supplies. Was at kings cross station with arguing with James. When it was time to board the train he asked his father "what if I am put in slytherin?" He was told that he choose Griffandore over slytherin. He then said bye to his family and joined his brother on the train. Albus was the second the get sorted. When the sorting hat said he was just like his father and brother, Albus begged not to be in slytherin. The sorting hat told him he didn't belong in slytherin, he belonged in Griffandore. While the third- seventh years were at Hogsmeade, Albus went with Rose and Scorpius to the whomping willow caught up in their argument. As Rose and Scorpius started casting stupefy at each other Albus realized what tree they were near and warned the other two to back away. However it was too late and Albus grabbed one of the branches of the tree. He ended up falling into a hole at the bottom of the tree and feel on top of Abby. When Hermione busted him for being in Hogsmeade underage he told her how he ended up there. Hermione said she understood but took away five 10 points from Griffandore for playing near the tree. In Early December Albus and the others decided to go visit Moaning Myrtle. However during the visit, Albus saw the snake through Myrtle and was petrified. When he was found he was brought to the hospital wing. Albus went through the trap door with his brother. In the room with the crocodiles Albus attempted to conjure a bridge, however it was destroyed by the crocodiles. Once the twins took care of them with their sleeping charm, Albus conjure up another bridge which worked. When the rest of the gang were unpetrified Albus hugged them. Albus then went home for the Christmas holidays. During the Christmas party, Albus was following Sunny everywhere. When James asked him to help wash the dishes, he was shocked that his brother was doing the dishes but helped anyways. It was then mentioned Albus was talking with Grandpa James and Sirius. Then when the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Albus was declared innocent right away. When Sunny was asked to go on a walk with James, Albus tagged along. That night in the common room Albus figured out James liked Sunny as well. They got deeper into their argument and James admitted to him that he had kissed Sunny. Then when James said he would back off, Albus shook his hand and asked Sunny out. On Valentine’s day Sunny had planned to tell her father about her and Albus dating. However when they got bored of waiting for Neville to arrive in the green house they started kissing. Neville caught them making all three of them embarrassed. Albus then wrote a letter to his parents informing them about the relationship. Albus was at the tribute and he actually took part in it. Then at the resteraunt when Rose and Scorpuis decided to remain freinds Albus said `Here we go again.) Book 4 In book 4 Albus was 12-13 years old and a second year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Albus first appeared at home, he had invited his friend Austin Bones to join them for breakfast. Albus then acompained his family to the Dursley's. When James waved around some magic, Albus was brought staight home as well, even though he hadn't done anything. Albus then appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Abby sat in an compartment with James, Kate, Sunny, Olivia and Jane. Then at Hogwarts he was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.